Sunlight
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Sasuke tahu dia benci menunggu. Terutama jika harus menunggu sesuatu yang tidak pasti bagaimana hasilnya. Namun sekarang, mau tak mau dia harus menunggu... demi cahaya satu-satunya/"Apa saat kau menungguku, kau juga merasakan apa yang kurasakan?"/For Winterblossom Headcanon Challenge/Mind to RnR?


Hei waktu, berputarlah—

—berputarlah sampai ke titik awal.

Titik dimana semua ini dimulai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lalu, wahai _Kami-sama..._

Tolong rubah kembali takdir yang akan kami jalani.

Jika memang takdir mengharuskan kami untuk bertemu—meskipun kami telah bereinkarnasi berkali-kali, setidaknya buatlah minimal satu saja jalan cerita kami yang akan berakhir bahagia.

Dan jika memang tidak bisa...

**.**

**.**

**.**

...tolong jangan pernah mentakdirkan kami untuk bertemu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Shattered (lyric) © Trading Yesterday**_

_**Story © Kira Desuke**_

**.**

_Warning : canon, semi-OOC, misstypo?_

_Genres : Family/Humor/Romance_

_Main Pair : SasuSaku_

_**A fiction for Winterblossom Headcanon Challenge**_

_**Theme : **_

13. Sakura dan Sasuke yang sedang menjalani proses pemulihan di rumah sakit Konoha—setelah terluka banyak dalam perang dunia Ninja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**SUNLIGHT**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Setelah menerima banyak cedera yang sangat parah, kau termasuk orang beruntung yang masih bisa selamat, Uchiha Sasuke."

Suara wanita yang hampir tidak pernah kudengar sebelumnya itu menggema di dalam kepalaku. Aku tidak menjawab, hanya diam mendengarkan. Tak ada gunanya juga jika aku meresponnya. Kedua bola mata berwarna _onyx _milikku menatap kosong langit-langit kamar pasien di atas tubuhku berbaring.

"Dan, jangan harap karena terluka seperti ini kau akan dibebaskan dari hukumanmu. Setelah sembuh total, kau akan kami masukkan ke dalam penjara bawah tanah dan menunggu lagi sampai keputusan para petinggi setelahnya."

Apa aku peduli? Tidak.

Masa bodoh. Silahkan jika kalian memang akan langsung menghukumku mati. Aku melirik wanita yang sedari tadi berbicara itu dari ujung mataku. Senju Tsunade, _hokage _kelima sekaligus pemimpin tim medis sebelumnya dan termasuk dalam legenda _sannin_.

Bisa-bisanya dia berbicara dengan tenang seperti itu sementara dia sendiri terluka parah. Lihat saja, kekuatannya yang selalu bisa mengembalikan kecantikannya sehingga dia terlihat lebih muda dari usia yang sebenarnya kini tidak sempurna. Di beberapa tubuhnya—terutama lengan dan pipi—terlihat keriput yang tidak bisa hilang. Dan kulitnya tidak sekencang sebelumnya.

Sebagai _hokage, _dia sudah memakai _cakra _terlalu banyak untuk menghadapi jumlah musuh yang tidak sedikit selama perang dunia _shinobi _yang keempat—apalagi dia juga _medic-nin _yang harus menyembuhkan kawanannya—mengesampingkan keadaan terdesak dimana ada saat mau tak mau dia harus ikut bertarung demi melindungi desanya.

Setelah melihatku yang kembali menatap lurus ke atas, Tsunade mendengus dan membalikkan tubuhnya diikuti beberapa asisten di belakangnya—termasuk yang suka membawa babi kecil itu. Dari suara langkah kakinya, aku bisa menebak wanita tua tersebut berjalan sedikit goyah. Tapi, tak lama kemudian langkahnya terhenti.

"Satu hal lagi," aku tidak memberikan reaksi apapun, "jangan macam-macam dengan Sakura."

Setelah mengatakan itu, dia kembali melangkah meninggalkan kamar pasienku dan... seorang lagi yang berbaring di kasur sebelahku. Mendengar pintu kamarku yang terbuka lalu tertutup kemudian membuatku menebak bahwa salah satu dari _sannin _yang legendaris itu telah keluar dari sini. Aku terdiam cukup lama sampai akhirnya aku menggerakkan tubuhku untuk bangkit dari posisiku yang sebelumnya berbaring.

Jangan macam-macam?

Kau tidak perlu mengatakannya, nenek tua.

**xXx**

_**The future's open wide, beyond believing.  
To know why, hope dies.**_

**xXx**

Aku membuka perlahan selimut yang menutupi sebagian dari tubuhku yang kini dalam posisi duduk. Dengan gerakan pelan, aku menggerakkan tubuhku kembali untuk turun dari kasur bersprei putih ini. Tak lupa aku membawa infus yang tersambung dengan pergelangan tanganku sebelum aku mulai melangkah.

Kubuka gorden berwarna biru tua yang menjadi perbatasan antara letak kasurku dengan kasurmu. Diam sesaat, aku menatap wajahmu yang tetap sama sejak aku sadar dari keadaan koma sebulan yang lalu. Menurut suster yang memeriksaku waktu itu, aku dan kamu mengalami koma sejak dua bulan sebelumnya—tepat setelah perang dunia _shinobi _ke empat berakhir. Kita juga memiliki kemungkinan akan tidur selamanya dalam koma itu atau dengan kata lain tidak akan pernah bangun lagi.

Namun, kemungkinan itu sudah hilang untukku semenjak aku membuka mataku. Menyisakan tanda tanya besar pada sebagian orang yang telah meyakini bahwa aku—Uchiha Sasuke—pasti akan meninggalkan dunia ini.

Dan sekarang... tinggal kau.

Setelah terdiam cukup lama, aku kembali melangkahkan kakiku yang sedikit kaku. Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, aku menarik kursi kecil lalu mendudukinya tepat di samping tempat tidurmu. Kedua tanganku bergerak mendekap di atas tempat tidurmu. Kedua bola mataku yang beriris _onyx _enggan berpaling dari wajahmu yang ternyata bertambah pucat dari sebelumnya. Aku mengernyitkan alisku menatap wajahmu yang terlihat begitu damai lalu aku pun menggertakkan gigiku keras.

Sakura.

Jika seandainya waktu itu kau tidak melindungiku dengan menusukkan dirimu sendiri pada pedang yang dihunuskan Madara padaku...

...apa kau tetap akan berakhir seperti ini?

**xXx**

_**Losing what was found, a world so hollow.  
Suspended in a compromise.**_

_**The silence of this sound, is soon to follow.  
Somehow, sundown.**_

**xXx**

Aku menghela napasku berat sebelum menyandarkan daguku di atas tanganku yang mendekap. Kutatap wajahmu... jauh lebih dekat dari sebelumnya. Entah apa ekspresi yang kupasang saat ini.

Jika dilihat sekilas, tidak ada yang akan menyangka bahwa sebenarnya kau mengalami luka dalam yang cukup parah. Selain wajahmu yang terlihat begitu damai, deru napasmu juga teratur. Luka luarmu pun telah sembuh total. Aku melirik kotak pendeteksi detak jantung di samping tempat tidurmu. Tidak ada yang aneh. Semuanya normal.

Aku memejamkan kedua mataku kemudian memiringkan kepalaku di atas kasur yang empuk ini. Bahkan dengan gerakan yang sangat jelas ini, kau sama sekali tidak berkutik. Sampai kapan kau akan terus tenggelam di dalam mimpimu? Sampai kapan kau akan berpetualang di dunia yang penuh dengan kegelapan itu? Buka matamu, buka matamu—

"Bangunlah..."

—kumohon.

"...Sakura..."

**xXx**

_**And finding answers.  
Is forgetting all of the questions we called home.  
Passing the graves of the unknown.**_

**xXx**

Satu hal yang pasti. Aku benci menunggu.

Apalagi jika aku harus menunggu sesuatu yang tidak pasti.

Seperti sekarang, aku bahkan tidak tahu kapan pastinya kau akan bangun dan membuka kedua matamu. Aku benci ini. Berharap-harap cemas dengan kepastian yang entah akan sesuai dengan keinginanku atau tidak. Kedua mataku terpejam semakin erat, menahan semua gejolak perasaan yang ada. Kemungkinan-kemungkinan menakutkan berputar di kepalaku bagaikan gasing kemudian memberiku satu rasa.

Sakit.

Jadi, inikah rasanya menunggu tanpa bisa melakukan apapun? Selama ini aku selalu memilih melarikan diri daripada harus menunggu. Atau kalau tidak bisa, aku pasti akan melakukan berbagai kegiatan untuk membunuh waktu selama aku menunggu. Ini pertama kalinya.

Aku kembali teringat saat kita masih kecil dulu. Setelah mendapat _doujutsu _dari Itachi, aku terus tertidur di rumah sakit ini. Dan ketika aku bangun, kau adalah orang pertama yang menyambut kesadaranku dengan langsung memelukku. Aku masih ingat bagaimana kehangatan yang langsung menjalar di tubuhku kala kau memelukku begitu erat. Tubuhmu bergetar dan kau menangis. Tanpa aku tahu mengapa kau harus menangis hanya karena aku.

Tapi sekarang mungkin... aku sedikit mengerti perasaanmu waktu itu.

Aku kembali menatap wajahmu. Alisku ingin mengernyit namun tertahan. Aku ingin bertanya padamu, apa saat kau menungguku bangun, kau juga merasakan apa yang kurasakan saat ini? Atau hanya aku? Perasaan takut tak menentu karena tidak bisa mengetahui kelanjutan dari cerita ini. Pertanyaan besar yang hanya bisa dijawab dengan terbukanya matamu suatu hari nanti—entah kapan.

Mungkin situasinya sedikit berbeda. Saat aku dirawat di rumah sakit sebelumnya, lukaku tidak parah dan pasti bisa disembuhkan—walau yang bisa menyembuhkanku hanya Tsunade itu. Kau masih bisa sedikit tenang karena aku pasti akan kembali membuka mata. Iya, 'kan?

Sedangkan kau... kau memiliki kemungkinan besar tidak akan bisa membuka mata lagi. Hanya lima persen kemungkinannya kau akan siuman. Semua manusia di sini telah mengeluarkan kemampuan mereka masing-masing hingga batas yang mereka miliki untuk mempertahankan kehidupanmu. Dan sekarang... tidak ada lagi yang bisa menentukan dengan pasti kau akan kembali hidup atau tidak selain Tuhan!

TIDAK ADA!

Bagaimana bisa kau membiarkanku tenang?!

**DHUAK**

"Haa hah..." tanpa kusadari tanganku yang masih dibalut dengan perban kini memukul meja di samping tempat tidurmu. Keringat mengalir dari pelipisku perlahan. Sudah berapa lama aku melamun?

Perhatianku teralihkan pada meja yang sempat kupukul tadi. Di atas meja itu terletak vas bunga beserta isinya. Aku terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya aku tersadar akan sesuatu. Teringat akan hal yang sempat kulupakan ketika aku bangun waktu itu.

Bunga... yang selalu diganti setiap harinya.

Kau selalu datang setiap hari. Menungguku siuman dengan sabar. Bahkan meskipun aku telah siuman, kau tetap menyempatkan waktu untuk datang—mengesampingkan kegiatan sibuk yang kau jalani. Merapikan kamarku kemudian duduk menemaniku sembari memotong apel untuk memudahkan aku memakannya. Walau kau tahu itu merepotkan, kau tetap melakukannya setiap hari demi aku yang sendirian di dunia ini. Dan kau tak pernah mengeluh sedikit pun karena itu.

Tangan kananku yang masih tersambung dengan infus kini bergerak perlahan untuk menggenggam tanganmu yang terasa begitu dingin. Kutundukkan wajahku begitu dalam lalu merutuki kebodohanku. Baru segini... dan aku telah habis kesabaran. Aku putus asa dengan berpikir kau tidak akan pernah bangun lagi. Tidak. Tidak boleh begini.

"Maaf..."

Aku menangis dalam diam. Rasanya menyakitkan. Bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa melupakan rasa sakit yang menyiksa ini?

Kumohon beri tahu aku.

"...maafkan aku, Sakura..."

**xXx**

_**As reason clouds my eyes, with splendor fading.  
Illusions of the sunlight.**_

_**And a reflection of a lie, will keep me waiting.  
With love gone, for so long.  
**_

**xXx**

"Mulai sekarang kau akan kami pindahkan ke penjara bawah tanah sampai keputusan petinggi berikutnya, Uchiha Sasuke," suara _hokage _kelima itu melewati gendang telingaku. Tanpa berniat menjawab, aku hanya membuang mukaku, "kau sudah kuberi tahu sebelumnya, jadi kuharap tidak ada pertanyaan lagi setelah ini," jawabnya sinis.

Aku memejamkan mataku, "...Aku tahu."

Seiring dengan jawabanku tersebut, para _ANBU _di belakang Tsunade langsung mendekatiku dan memasangkan rantai penyegel _cakra_ di kedua tanganku. Aku meringis sakit merasakan bagaimana rantai-rantai itu menahan _cakra_-ku dengan kuat saat aku mencoba untuk mengalirkannya ke seluruh tubuhku. Namun, kutahan ekspresi itu sebelum Tsunade dan para _ANBU _ini melihatnya.

Kupertahankan ekspresi _stoic _milikku seperti sebelumnya sementara salah satu _ANBU _menarikku turun dari kasur kemudian menuntunku berjalan. Aku dikelilingi _ANBU _yang berada di depan, kanan, kiri, dan belakangku. Aku dan mereka berjalan beriringan.

Sebelum benar-benar keluar dari kamarku, aku melirikmu yang masih terbaring di atas kasur. Para suster mengelilingimu untuk memeriksamu rutin seperti biasa. Aku mengigit bibir bawahku sebelum membisikkan...

"Sampai jumpa."

Para _ANBU _yang berdiri di sekelilingku menatapku heran. Menurutku, mereka merasa mendengar aku berbicara sesuatu namun tak dapat mereka dengar. Dan tanpa berniat menjawab jika mereka bertanya, aku kembali berjalan sehingga mereka mau tak mau ikut berjalan karena harus mengawasiku dan tidak boleh lengah sedikit pun.

Aku kembali menerawang kosong. Sejak saat itu, tiga bulan sudah berlalu dan kau masih belum sadar juga. Aku muak setiap mendengar dokter yang memeriksamu pasti hanya bisa berkata, "Semua baik-baik saja," atau "Tidak ada yang aneh," dan lain sebagainya. Jika kau memang baik-baik saja, maka harusnya kau sudah bangun sekarang!

Aku menggertakkan gigiku di balik bibirku yang terkatup rapat. Apa tidak ada lagi dokter yang bisa kupercaya di dunia ini? Bahkan wanita tua yang menjadi gurumu itu pun sudah tidak bisa kupercaya lagi. Dia hanya bisa berkata bahwa dia cukup pasrah kepada Tuhan untuk kesadaranmu. Jangan bercanda!

**KLANG**

Kutengadahkan kepalaku saat suara pintu besi terbuka. Ternyata aku sudah sampai di depan penjaraku nantinya. Aku hanya menatap kosong ruangan gelap di balik jeruji besi tersebut. Sampai seseorang mendorongku masuk dengan kasar.

Aku enggan berbalik ketika mendengar suara pintu penjaraku telah dikunci dan suara-suara langkah kaki yang menjauh terdengar setelahnya. Aku menebak Tsunade dan para _ANBU _kini telah meninggalkanku sendirian. Sampai setidaknya suara nenek tua itu menggema di dalam penjaraku, "Aku sebenarnya menunggu pengakuanmu, tapi sepertinya percuma."

Mendengar suaranya membuatku menoleh lalu membalikkan tubuhku. Kami berhadapan dengan jeruji besi yang menjadi pembatas di antara kami, "Pengakuan apa?" tanyaku pelan.

"Pengakuan... bahwa kau sebenarnya menunggu Sakura bangun dari komanya setiap hari di samping tempat tidurnya," aku tersentak mendengar itu dan kedua bola mataku membulat. Dia... tahu?

"Kupikir itu aneh untuk laki-laki yang pernah meninggalkannya lalu menjadi pengkhianat desa sepertimu," dia kembali melanjutkan tanpa perlu memusingkan reaksiku, "aku tidak mau berpikir kau memiliki perasaan khusus pada Sakura tapi... bagaimana rasanya menunggu hal yang tidak pasti? Menyakitkan bukan?" tanyanya dengan nada mengejek. Aku tidak menjawab, hanya membuang muka.

"Setidaknya yang kau rasakan saat ini sama seperti yang dia rasakan setiap menunggu kepulanganmu—bukan tidak mungkin jika dia merasakan rasa sakit yang jauh lebih hebat dari yang kau rasakan."

**xXx**

_**And this day's ending.  
Is the proof of time killing, all the faith I know.  
Knowing that faith, is all I hold.  
**_

**xXx**

Perkataan sinis Tsunade masih tidak kutanggapi. Dia benar. Ya, benar sekali sampai membuatku muak. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Meskipun ingin membalas, aku tidak tahu harus membalasnya dengan kata-kata apa. Rasanya seperti tertahan di tenggorokanku.

"Aku membencimu karena banyak hal. Namun, ada dua hal yang paling utama dari semuanya," lagi-lagi Tsunade melanjutkan penjelasannya membuatku melirik ke arahnya, "pertama, karena kau... desaku hancur—itu sudah pasti. Lalu yang kedua, karena kau membuat salah satu murid kesayanganku menderita bahkan sampai detik ini."

Aku masih enggan menjawab. Meskipun begitu, kini pertanyaan besar muncul di kepalaku. Aku menatap tajam nenek tua tersebut lalu melangkah mendekati jeruji besi kemudian menggenggamnya kuat seakan ingin menghancurkannya. Tsunade tidak terlihat takut sedikit pun. Dia malah melihatku dengan tatapan yang merendahkan. Kebencian terpancar jelas pada ekspresi yang dia pasang saat ini. Aku menundukkan kepalaku dalam.

"Kenapa kau memberitahuku?" tanyaku geram. Seakan menahan kemarahan yang siap meledak. Tentu saja, aku masih mempunyai harga diri untuk tidak menerima direndahkan seperti ini meskipun aku memang pantas mendapatkannya, "Aku yakin kau tahu... walaupun kau memberi tahu seberapa besar rasa bencimu padaku, kau tidak akan dapat merubah apapun," lanjutku.

"Memang tidak ada yang akan berubah—mungkin aku hanya ingin mengeluarkan egoku," jawabnya cepat. Aku menengadahkan kepalaku, "kupikir... ditinggal kekasih yang mati dalam misi sudah menjadi hal yang paling menyakitkan untuk dirasakan seorang wanita. Tapi—"

"—ditinggal laki-laki yang dicintai karena laki-laki itu lebih memilih untuk menjadi pengkhianat yang haus akan kekuatan sementara wanita itu sendiri mencoba mempertahankan cintanya meski itu artinya dia juga akan dibenci oleh seluruh penduduk desa atau bahkan harus membunuh laki-laki yang dicintainya dengan tangannya sendiri... tentu jauh lebih menyakitkan dari apapun."

Ah.

Lidahku terasa kelu mendengarnya. Sungguh, aku tidak tahu bagaimana lagi ekspresi yang sedang kupasang saat ini. Aku hanya bisa menatap wajah wanita tua di depanku ini dengan tatapan kosong. Pikiranku menerawang entah kemana.

Aku...

Aku...

Aku...

**xXx**

_**And I've lost who I am, and I can't understand.  
Why my heart is so broken, rejecting your love, without, love gone wrong, lifeless words carry on.**_

**xXx**_**  
**_

Tidak... kenapa...

Kenapa aku harus merasa bersalah?

Bukankah aku sendiri yang memilih meninggalkannya? Lalu—ukh, aku memegang kepalaku yang terasa pusing. Kedua mataku terpejam erat menahan semua rasa yang ada sebelum akhirnya aku membuka sebelah mataku lalu balas menatap Tsunade dengan penuh kebencian. Keegoisan kembali menguasai tubuhku. Tiba-tiba wajah Sakura terbayang di kepalaku seiring dengan aku yang meneriakkan isi hatiku.

**.**

_Aku... Aku tidak sepenuhnya salah di sini!_

_Bukankah wajar jika aku meninggalkanmu demi dendam yang harus kutuntaskan?_

_Aku juga punya urusanku sendiri! Jangan sok membuatku untuk peduli dengan orang lain!_

_Aku ya aku!_

_Kamu ya kamu!_

_Jangan tekan aku dengan semua persepsi bodoh!_

_Iya, 'kan?_

_Iya, 'kan?_

_Iya... 'kan?_

**.**

_Hokage _kelima itu membuang mukanya. Kedua tangannya dilipat di depan dada. Melihat kearoganannya membuatku semakin muak, aku pun akhirnya berteriak, "KAU SENDIRI BAGAIMANA?" mendengar teriakanku, dia mengernyitkan alisnya lalu kembali menatapku garang, "Daripada berdiri di sini seperti orang bodoh, jalankan kewajibanmu!" bentakku. Dia terkejut melihatku.

"Apa mak—"

"SEMBUHKAN SAKURA!" aku berteriak. Kedua tanganku yang menggenggam erat jeruji besi kini bergetar. Tubuhku yang seolah kehilangan tenaga bergerak turun hingga aku terjatuh. Aku menundukkan kepalaku sehingga aku yakin wanita itu tidak bisa melihat ekspresi seperti apa yang tengah kupasang.

Bagaikan bersujud secara tak langsung, aku kembali berkata, "Sembuhkan dia... aku mohon... saat ini, hanya kau yang bisa," bisikku serak. Apa aku menahan tangis? Entahlah. Yang jelas aku tahu, betapa menyedihkannya diriku sekarang. Memohon akan suatu hal yang kemungkinannya besar untuk menjadi mustahil.

Saat ini aku...

...tidak tahu lagi siapa diriku yang sebenarnya.

"Kumohon."

**xXx**

_**But I know, all I know, is that the end's beginning.  
Who I am from the start, take me home to my heart.  
Let me go and I will run, I will not be silent.  
**_

**xXx**

Ini jam berapa, hari apa, bulan apa... aku sudah tidak tahu lagi. Rasanya seperti benar-benar terkunci dari dunia luar. Walau hari demi hari terus berganti menjadi pagi, siang, sore, malam... tetap saja yang bisa kulihat hanyalah kegelapan. Entah kapan aku bisa melihat cahaya kembali seperti dulu.

Aku menenggelamkan kepalaku di antara lututku yang ditekuk dan badanku. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai akhirnya aku jatuh menyamping lalu memejamkan mataku. Mencoba mencari cahaya sendiri di dalam kumpulan memoriku. Namun, sepertinya percuma. Cahaya yang bisa kulihat tak lama. Dengan cepat, mereka semua menghilang.

Ayah.

Ibu.

Itachi.

Kakashi.

Naruto.

Sakura...

Apa memang selalu begini?

Apa aku memang tidak memiliki hak untuk bahagia?

Satu persatu dari mereka yang datang ke dalam hidupku, pergi begitu saja—meskipun belum mendapat izin dariku. Datang dan pergi sesuka hati. Mengangkatku tinggi-tinggi ke atas lalu membantingku sekeras-kerasnya. Selalu dan selalu mereka katakan bahwa mereka memikirkan kebahagiaanku. Tapi apa? Nyatanya mereka hanya memikirkan diri sendiri lalu meninggalkanku... tanpa perlu memikirkan apakah aku merasa sakit atau tidak.

'Asal kau bahagia, Sasuke.'

Cih...

Jangan membuatku tertawa.

**xXx**

_**All this time spent in vain, wasted years, wasted gain.  
All is lost, hope remains, and this war's not over.  
**_

**xXx**

Aku menarik napas sebanyak-banyaknya sebelum akhirnya aku menghembuskannya lagi dengan keras. Posisiku masih belum berubah. Menghadap ke samping dengan pintu penjara di atas kepalaku. Dan tentunya dalam posisi ini aku tidak akan bisa melihat siapapun yang nanti akan datang ke penjara kotor yang terabaikan ini.

Yang bisa kudengar dari luar penjara sempit ini hanyalah suara erangan dari beberapa tahanan lain—entah mereka sudah menjadi gila atau bagaimana, aku sudah tidak peduli. Aku juga tidak tahu apakah nanti aku akan mengikuti jejak mereka... menjadi gila lalu melupakan siapa jati diriku yang sebenarnya. Tak lama kemudian setelah itu terjadi, aku akan mati dan jasadku dibuang tanpa ada yang mengenalinya. Tentu saja, itu jalan terbaik karena tidak akan ada yang peduli. Benar, 'kan?

Sejak aku memohon dengan menyedihkan pada Tsunade, nenek tua itu tidak pernah datang lagi ke ruang tahananku ini. Entah apa yang dilakukannya, mengingat delapan bulan sudah berlalu. Sakura, jika kau masih belum sadar juga... itu artinya kau sudah koma dalam waktu satu tahun penuh.

Andai sekarang aku bisa melihatmu... aku pasti akan berusaha mati-matian menahan emosiku yang siap meledak kapan saja. Lalu, dalam gerakan pelan aku akan berbisik di telingamu. Bertanya dengan nada dalam, kapan kau akan bangun? Kapan?

Tapi itu jika kau memang masih bernapas di dunia ini.

Ada dua kemungkinan mengapa Tsunade tidak datang ke sini dan tidak memberi tahuku apapun. Pertama, dia lupa dengan keberadaanku. Lalu yang kedua, kau tidak bisa diselamatkan olehnya. Sehingga dia tidak berani menemuiku karena telah gagal mengabulkan permohonan terakhirku. Heh, dasar pecundang.

Ah tunggu, panggilan itu juga bisa disematkan padaku.

Aku tidak peduli jika memang semua ini adalah salahku. Aku tidak mungkin melakukan suatu hal tanpa alasan yang jelas. Dan lagi... aku hanyalah manusia. Bukankah manusia itu hanya bisa menjalankan takdir yang telah diatur sedemikian rupa oleh Tuhan? Kalau begitu...

...aku akan menyalahkan Tuhan.

Bukankah itu adalah jawabanku yang paling menyedihkan? Karena aku hanya ingin lari dari kenyataan. Daripada berpikir sempit seperti itu, aku mencoba kembali berpikir lebih logis. Dan aku menemukan jawaban yang sebenarnya—walau aku enggan mengakuinya. Bukan Tuhan yang salah tapi aku. Aku yang... memilih jalanku sendiri tanpa memikirkan bagaimana ke depannya.

Aku.

**xXx**

_**There's a light, there's the sun, taking all shattered ones.  
To the place we belong, and his love will conquer all.**_

**xXx**

**KLANG**

Suara pintu penjara terbuka membuyarkan lamunanku. Ada seseorang yang memasuki ruang tahanan ini. Entah siapa, aku terlalu malas untuk mendeteksi _cakra _yang dimilikinya. Ah tapi, meskipun ingin juga tetap tak bisa. Jangan lupakan rantai penahan _cakra _yang masih melingkari pergelangan tanganku.

Suara langkah kaki menggema di dalam ruangan yang gelap ini. Lidahku terasa kelu hanya untuk bertanya siapa orang yang sudah seenaknya masuk ke dalam sini. Kedua mataku pun enggan melirik—masih tetap menerawang kosong pada dinding di seberangku. Setidaknya sampai kedua kaki berdiri tepat di depan wajahku yang masih terbaring miring. Menghalangi dinding yang sedari tadi kuperhatikan.

Akhirnya aku merespon dengan sedikit gerakanku, "Siapa?" tanyaku dingin. Tak lama kemudian aku memejamkan mataku, "Jika urusanmu sudah selesai, cepat keluar dari sini."

"Belum."

Aku tersentak kaget. Suara ini... aku pernah mendengarnya dan terasa begitu akrab di telingaku. Namun, aku tidak bisa mengingat siapa pemilik suara ini. Kenapa? Bahkan aku tidak punya kekuatan untuk bangkit dan melihat wajah pemilik suara ini lebih jelas. Dari gerakan kakinya, aku bisa memastikan dia tengah menurunkan tubuhnya. Menopang tubuh atasnya dengan kakinya yang berjinjit dan kedua lututnya menyentuh lantai semen di bawah kami.

Tangan kecilnya menyentuh rambutku lalu membelainya perlahan. Merapikannya hingga dia bisa menyentuh pipiku lebih leluasa. Aku... aku ingin melihatnya, tapi kenapa begitu sulit? Seperti ada sesuatu yang menahan gerak tubuhku sehingga aku tidak bisa bergerak lebih leluasa. Siapa? Siapa?

"Siapa kamu?"

Dia tidak langsung menjawab. Dari suaranya, yang bisa kupastikan hanyalah dia adalah perempuan. Dia berhenti membelai pipiku dan kini menggerakkan wajahku perlahan untuk dapat mendongak, melihat ke arahnya. Dan aku kembali dibuat terkejut olehnya.

Kau...

Kau...

"Saku...ra..."

Kau tersenyum hingga kedua matamu menyipit. Mengalirkan air mata di pipimu lalu memiringkan kepalamu, "Maaf membuatmu lama menunggu, Sasuke-_kun._"

Tidak. Lagi-lagi... suaraku menghilang. Mulutku terbuka dan tertutup. Aku terlalu bingung bagaimana mengucapkannya. Entah apa ekspresi yang kupasang saat ini. Aku juga ingin menangis namun tertahan. Tapi akhirnya aku hanya bisa pasrah saat kau menarikku ke dalam pelukanmu. Membuat wajahku tenggelam ke dalam tengkukmu dan menghirup bau _cherry _yang menguar dari tubuhmu. Belaian lembutmu di punggungku seakan menghancurkan pertahananku perlahan tapi pasti.

"Jika ingin menangis, menangislah..." kau membisikkan kata-kata itu ke dalam gendang telingaku. Bagaikan _ninjutsu _yang tak terelakkan, kau membuatku semakin jatuh, "...jangan menahannya lagi, Sasuke-_kun. _Kau terlalu memaksakan dirimu," lanjutmu pelan. Dan kali ini kau menahan belakang kepalaku, memaksaku untuk terus bertahan di dalam tengkukmu.

Bodoh.

Kau memang bodoh.

Air mata ini mengalir begitu saja. Entah kau mengetahuinya atau tidak. Tapi, sama sepertimu, aku juga tidak bisa menahan senyum tipisku. Perasaan ini... aku ingin memberi tahumu di saat yang tepat. Dua kata terima kasih kali ini tidak bisa mengungkapkan seluruh perasaan yang kurasakan padamu. Walau begitu, untuk sekarang yang ingin kusampaikan...

"Terima kasih."

...jangan tinggalkan aku lagi. Kau adalah cahayaku satu-satunya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**xXx**

_**Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding.**_

_**But then I...**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**...fall into your sunlight.**_

**xXx**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**FIN**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Halo semua~ 8D

Saya bingung mau komentar apa, semoga _feel _dari _fic _ini kerasa yaaa. Berasa canggung gimana gitu ehe. Ngomong-ngomong lirik lagu _**shattered **_di sini ada beberapa yang kumodifikasi, jadi jangan terlalu terpaku yaa. Kalau mau lihat lirik aslinya, silahkan _search _di _google _:3

Segala bentuk pertanyaan akan saya jawab sesempat mungkin jika anda _log in, _tapi jika tidak... silahkan tanya langsung lewat berbagai situs jejaring sosial yang saya ikuti dan sudah saya cantumkan di profil FFn saya. Terima kasih atas perhatiannya :)

Btw, sekedar info nggak penting nih~ aku mau bikin _lemon _SasuSaku sebelum menenggelamkan diri lagi ke _lemon yaoi _(atau mungkin juga kebalikannya, tergantung _mood _saya nanti mwahaha #hoy) baru setelah itu saya akan melanjutkan _fic-fic multichapter _saya yang lain atau bikin _oneshot _lainnyalagi hehe xD btw saya bikin _polling _baru di profil FFn nih, masih kosong. Ada yang berniat ngisi nggak? Saya penasaran mana _fic __multichapter _saya yang paling banyak ditunggu ehehe makasih sebelumnya :D

Ada rencana setelah jumlah _fic _saya mencapai 100 atau lebih dan _fic multichapter _saya sudah kelar semua, saya akan hiatus dulu dan mengfokuskan diri untuk mengedit _fic __**My Enemy or My Love? **_sedemikian rupa dan menjadikannya _novel. _Tenaaang, tokohnya bukan SasuSaku kok. Namanya beda dan mungkin akan ada cerita tambahan yang tidak ada di dalam _fic _aslinya. Mohon doanya ya _minna-san _:D

_Please respect me with your review or concrit, don't be silent readers._


End file.
